The present disclosure generally relates to multi-roll dispensers and more particularly to an automated, hands-free multi-roll carousel-style dispenser suitable for dispensing sequentially a primary roll and reserve roll of tissue.
Automated, hands-free paper towel dispensers are known and are a preferred way of dispensing paper towel in a commercial setting, since waste is generally less than with conventional dispensers and the potential for contamination is greatly reduced. Generally, the dispensers are activated by way of a proximity sensor and/or a reset switch.
While plentiful art is directed to powered dispensers suitable for relatively stiff, or higher basis weight materials, existing dispensers do not offer the features and reliability needed for automated dispensing of low basis weight sheet products, where availability of product is of critical importance. Indeed, despite a strong consumer preference for automated dispensers, tissue roll dispensers tend to be rudimentary in construction.
Accordingly, a continual need exists for automated dispensers suitable for dispensing relatively low basis weight materials such as bath tissue.